


Set Fire To My Atmosphere

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Revelations, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Murphy has been part of a terrible human experiment. He's tried to forget it, but one day, Bellamy finds out...





	Set Fire To My Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> This idea formed in my head after watching this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mubEDh86hUQ
> 
> It's a short fic, but I didn't want to spend too many time on it because it would change too much from my original idea, so this is it! Just a little drabble ;) Hope you'll enjoy!

Murphy stared at the article, reading it over and over again. His stomach turned but he couldn’t stop going over the words until he memorized every single word. Every letter. His hands were shaking and finally, the newspaper slid out of his hands and hit the floor with a soft thud. He had to get out of here. Away from the curious and disgusted glances thrown at him like he was some circus animal. Perhaps - he thought bitterly – that’s what he was now.

He stood up from the hospital bed and ignored how the world seemed to spin around him. He’d been through worse than some stupid dizzy spell, and he wasn’t going to let it be the thing to hold him back. One of the nurses jumped up immediately, but she hesitated to step any closer. She was afraid of him. Just like everyone else. Afraid he might be carrying some kind of contagious virus, afraid he might attack them. _A monster. I’m a monster now._

“Sir… I need you to lay back down.”

“I need to get out,” Murphy pleaded, tears of frustration stinging in his eyes. “-Please, I can’t be locked up again. Not again.” He was sick of the sterile walls around him, as they reminded him of the lab he’d spent the last couple months. He needed some fresh air. Raindrops on his face. Grass beneath his bare feet. He didn’t care, as long as he didn’t have to spend even one more second in this place.

The nurse shook her head, and Murphy wanted to curse at her. He wanted to scream, slam his head into the wall. But he couldn’t. He was weak. Worthless. Another test subject.

“I’ll go talk to Dr. Griffin, alright? If she gives clearance, you’re free to go. It won’t take long anymore, I promise. If you’d please lay back down, Sir…”

 

\---

**_Three months later…_ **

Murphy had been doing the dishes when Bellamy turned on the TV and started watching the new. Murphy didn’t care about the news. He thought it was utter bullshit. But Bellamy liked watching it. Besides, his boyfriend had been the one to cook dinner, so Murphy thought it was only fair to do the dishes for him. Which he did pretty much every night. God. They’d been together for just two months and they’d started to act like a married couple already.

“-they should’ve killed those bastards-“ Murphy could hear his lover mutter under his breath, and he had to stifle a laugh. Bellamy wanted to kill everyone on the news. “What’s wrong this time, babe?”

“Those assholes from Arkadia Inc. are free to go,” Bellamy started and Murphy froze. “-you remember the hybrid scandal? It’s about them. They had signed contracts from every single hybrid, so even though their experiments were illegal, the CEO only got two years in jail. The staff is free to go.”

Murphy didn’t know what to say. He put down the plate he’d been holding and that’s when he saw how badly his hands were shaking. His head was spinning, so he quickly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. This was bullshit.

“Murph?”

God. Oh God. Why didn’t they lock those bastards up for the rest of their shitty lives? They fucking deserved it. The ruined his life. They fucked him over in any way possible. And this is all they got for it? Murphy hadn’t heard Bellamy walk up to him so he flinched when his boyfriend’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “Babe?”

“If I ever see his face, I’ll kill him. I swear to God. He’s a dead man the day he sets foot out of prison.” Murphy hissed. He realized it didn’t make any sense to Bellamy, but he didn’t know how he could ever get the words out. Bellamy had his questions about why the hell Murphy wouldn’t take off his hat, or why he hadn’t wanted to go to the public swimming pool with the damned hot weather lately. But he hadn’t judged him, hadn’t put any pressure on him and that’s why Murphy was so torn.

Murphy couldn’t look at him. He didn’t want to see his face, didn’t want to see it turning into disgust. Or hate. He couldn’t handle that. So he stared down at his hands. Bellamy deserved a normal boyfriend. A normal human being. Not some failed experiment. Which was everything he was. A failure. He always had been, and always would be. The experiment made it worse, but he himself had been the problem. He had failed. He was worthless. He should’ve never accepted Bellamy’s offer for a drink in the first place. How could he have been so stupid. So selfish.

It had all started about eleven months ago, maybe a bit shorter, when he’d been a drunk, filthy mess, living in the streets. He’d been so desperate for food and shelter, that he didn’t even doubt when that dark-haired man had come up to him and offered him exactly that, in exchange to sign a contract to become a human experiment.

A hybrid.

“Murphy… Hey, what’s going on?”

He pulled of his hat – for the very first time with someone else around – and threw it to the floor. Bellamy’s eyes widened with shock as he saw the cat ears for the first time. Murphy felt his cheeks flare up in shame, and he hated how vulnerable he felt, but maybe this would make Bellamy realize that this _could never work._ He quickly went down to grab his hat again. He didn’t want to be exposed any longer than absolutely necessary. He looked ridiculous. Before he could yank it over his ears, Bellamy took it from his hands.

“Murphy, talk to me. I love you, I…I didn’t see this coming, but that’s why we have to talk.”

Murphy’s eyes were burning hot with tears. He was frozen in place. Bellamy loved him? Enough to not cast him out for this? God, his lover was even more crazy then he thought. Bellamy took a step closer and this time he didn’t flinch away from him. Murphy let himself fall into the welcoming, safe embrace and cried. For the first time since his freedom from Arkadia, he cried.

“It’s alright, babe. It’s alright. Let it out. I’ve got you. I love you.”

Murphy collapsed against him, and in that moment, all he felt was Bellamy. He had no idea where he was, how long he’d been standing there. The only thing that kept him from reliving Arkadia all over again was the soft, low voice by his ear. Keeping him safe.

“God, I had no idea, Murphy. I’m so sorry…” Bellamy whispered and gently pressed a kiss on top of his forehead. Then he slowly brought his hands up and before Murphy realized what was happening, Bellamy was touching his cat ears. He froze. Bellamy’s fingers were soft and gentle on his ears, exploring. Tickling. “You’re _gorgeous_ Murphy, and damn, you’re fucking adorable.”

Murphy huffed out a breath and felt himself relax underneath his lover’s touch. Perhaps… Arkadia Inc. didn’t ruin everything after all. Bellamy was crazy. Crazy for still wanting him. Crazy for not having fled from the weird hybrid he was. But – Murphy reckoned – that’s why he loved him. Murphy tilted his head and grinned.

“I also have a tail.”


End file.
